deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Connor vs. Captain Jack Sparrow
Prepare for a high stakes battle on the high seas as these two blackpowder powerhouses attack!'' Connor, the Master Assassin who singlehandedly resurrected the broken order and defeated the Colonial Rite! 'Captain Jack Sparrow, the nefarious pirate who's brought down and tangled with supernatural forces with nothing but wit and wily ingenuity! It's brawn versus brain and speed against cunning to decide who is... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!'' Connor Son of the Grandmaster Templar Haytham Kenway, '''Connor is a Master Assassin who brought the Colonial Order back full strength. After Haytham left his mother, a Mohwak woman, Connor was raised by his mother and her tribe. Tragedy struck when men under the command of Charles Lee and George Washington burned the village down when he was a child, killing his mother. Seeking revenge, Connor left the tribe as a young man and sought Achilles- the last Assassin in the colonies. After saving his life from Templar bounty hunters, Achilles agreed to train him as an Assassin to aid him in his quest for revenge. Connor learned both the arts of assassination and how to interact in the communities of the colonies- becoming close allies with George Washington and Samuel Adams as they began to plan a revolution against the British. Connor proved influential to the cause, killing William Johnson, a settler determined to buy Native lands for the British, and Pitcairn, a British General- both men were high ranking Templars. Connor continued to eliminate the Templars and aid the colonists- rebuilding the Assassin Order with the assistance of like-minded individuals in New York and Boston. Charles Lee, Haytham's second-in-command, revealed Washington's involvement in the destruction of his village. Connor severed all ties to Washington, before finally assassinating Lee and his father Haytham. Satisfied, Connor continued to rebuild the Order in the newly founded United States. Weapons *'Melee - Assassin Tomahawk and Hidden Blade:' Connor wields a steel tomahawk, with the head shaped by the Assassin insignia. He also wields the Pivot Blade, a variation of the Hidden Blade that allows the weapon to pivot out as a knife. *'Mid Range - Double-Barrel Flintlock Pistol:' A flintlock pistol that has two barrels, giving it two shots as opposed to one typical of the time. *'Long Range - Indian Bow:' A wooden Mohawk bow, Connor is accurate with the bow up to 45 yards. The bow is small and stout, making it accessible in the trees or from similar positions. *'Special - Rope Dart:' An ancient Chinese projectile, that consisted of a rope with a steel dart at the end of it. Connor could either use it to drag people towards him, or hang them when he was above them. *'X-Factor - Eagle Sense:' Connor possesses the unique gift of Eagle Vision, which allows him a tactical view of his surroundings. He becomes aware of all hostiles, allies, hiding places, and key objectives in his immediate vicinity. Using a Tomahawk.png|Connor using his Assassin Tomahawk Connor with his Blades.png|Connor using his Hidden Blades Doublebarrelflinty.jpg|A double-barrel flintlock Assassins creed 3 connor bow-wallpaper-1600x900.jpg|Connor with his bow 250px-AC3 SC SP 52 HD Frontier RopeDart.jpg|Connor using the Rope Dart Connor_Eagle_Vision.jpg|Connor using Eagle Visiom Captain Jack Sparrow The infamous captain of the Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow is one of the most notorious pirates to sail the seven seas. Son of equally nefarious pirate Captain Teague, Sparrow made a name for himself for his cleverness, wit, and skill in all things pirate related. One of many deals he had made was with Lord Beckett of her East Trading Co.- but he later backed out of the deal once he discovered the cargo was slavery. Sparrow would regret that decision, as his precious ship The Black Pearl would lose an engagement with Company soldiers, and Sparrow struck a deal with Davy Jones to bring back his ship. He has spent every day since avoiding to pay that debt. Eventually, Sparrow was marooned by his first mate, Hector Barbossa, during a mutiny. Sparrow, after a brief capture in Jamaica, would seek his revenge in Barbossa- successfully killing him alongside the son of one of Jack's old crewmates, Will Turner. Sparrow later learned about the Dead Man's Chest- the chest that contained Davy Jones' heart and would allow him to control Jones. Despite his best efforts, Sparrow would be forced to pay the debt with his life, temporarily killed by the Kraken until he was freed by Turner, his lover Elizabeth Swan, and their mutual ally Barbossa. Sparrow would play a key role in the final battle for pirate survival, fighting Jones and Beckett himself as the Pirates fought against the Company. Weapons *'Melee - Cutlass:' A steel sword, capable of slashing and thrusting with ease. Short enough to be used comfortably on the occupied deck of a ship but long enough to keep foes at range, the cutlass is the perfect sword for a pirate- and Sparrow is a skilled swordsman with his cutlass. *'Mid Range - Flintlock Pistol (3):' A single shot .50 caliber English flintlock pistol. Due to the fact that the pistols were one-shot, Sparrow will carry three pistols on his person. *'Long Range - Flintlock Musket:' A single shot .67mm Brown Bess musket, with a range of 50 yards *'Special - Blunderbuss:' An early blackpoweder shotgun, that would fire a wide spread of ammunition- conventional or otherwise- over the range of about ten yards. *'X-Factor - Cunning, Guile, and Lucky as Fucky:' One of Sparrow's deadliest tools is his mind. Much more intelligent and crafty then he'd let on, Sparrow is capable of turning any and everything around him to an advantage. Unconventional, insane, and clever could all be used to describe his thinking, but it nevertheless also gives him a definite advantage in battle. He's also incredibly lucky, often finding just what he needs to barely succeed. Warrior of the Week- Jack Sparrow.png|Sparrow wielding his cutlass Captain Jack Sparrow.png|Sparrow with a flintlock pistol 1000px-Brown Bess.png|A Brown Bess musket Ottoman Blunderbuss.jpg|A Blunderbuss 375px-Sparrowcanon.jpg|Sparrow utilizing his environment- which luckily enough, includes a cannon X-Factors X-Factor- Connor / Jack Sparrow Strength- 80 / 65 Connor's an imposing figure- he regularly scales mountains, climbs trees, and a variety of other tasks that keep him in top physical condition. Unlike previous Assassins, he also utilizes this strength in combat- his style is direct and audacious, constantly battering at the opponent's defenses. Jack, in sharp contrast, relies much more on his wit and mind than his strength. He's surprisingly strong despite what he would show, but there's little example of him using brute strength. Cunning- 75 / 100 When it comes to strategy, Connor also thinks differently- he replaces careful planning with brash action. While this is noteworthy, it often leaves him having to improvise- he barely succeeds with most assassinations, and almost always escapes with a lack of subtlety. One of Sparrow's deadliest weapons is his mind- he's more than capable of thinking circles around most, and it shows. His plans are unorthodox, and he'll do whatever it takes to gain an edge. Agility- 90 / 80 Connor is incredibly nimble- he regularly free runs through tight and restricted close quarters. An expert at parkour, Connor's agility lets him move across the battlefield and retreat with ease. Sparrow's wily mind lets him find escape and opportunities in some of the most ridiculous routes- and manages to almost always leave scot-free. Although he's not incredibly adept at moving through his environment, he very easily manipulates the environment so he doesn't need to. Experience- 80 / 90 When it comes to opponents, Connor is rather lacking- he often takes his victims by surprise, and the ones he takes head-on are either pathetically below his skill level or are entirely unaware of him. When he does compete against one of equal skill, he often struggles. Sparrow's experience ranges across a variety of opponents- from typical pirate looting to fighting his former crew, as well as cannibal tribes and the infamous Davy Jones. Notes *The battle will be Connor and three Assassins against Jack Sparrow and three crew members of the Black Pearl. *The battle will take place in Charlestown. *Connor's motives are for Sparrow harassing Assassin hideouts on the coast under employ of the Templars. Sparrow is unaware Connor is after him. *My voting policy is pretty simple- give me a detailed, well-thought out vote with proper spelling and grammar. I don't require a sentence amount or edges, so don't use those as a cop out. Battle "And that, mates, is why you never trust a Norwegian with yer rum!" A bellow of laughter erupted at Jack Sparrow's table, and he chuckled as he swaggered for more drinks. "Come 'ere, you pretty little thing!" His crewmate said, and he dragged the bar maid over to his side. Giggling as he drunkenly kissed her, she blushed at the flattery before making her rounds once more. The merry-going and foolhearty celebration annoyed Connor, who leaned over the table with his own Assassins. The four men, wearing the signature cowl and garments of the Brotherhood, stood up from their light meal after heavy travel. "Do it." One of the Assassins drew his flintlock, and fired it into the crowded tavern. As patrons bustled to leave, Connor shoved one of the crew members back into his chair. "You stay." "Oi mate, what the bloody-" Connor picked the man up and threw him into another table. "WHERE IS JACK SPARROW?" "I should probably be leaving now..." The captain muttered, and sprinted outside. ---- Sparrow: x3 Connor: x3 The Assassin turned around, noticing his prey leaving. Before Connor could pursue, a pirate smashed a bottle into the back of his head. Another picked up his blunderbuss, and fired point blank into the chest of an Assassin. Another lunged forward with his Hidden Blade, and ghe pirate swung the stock of his musket into his chest. Connor threw his Rope Dart, dragging his target towards him and thrusting his Hidden Blade into his neck. . Connor and his assassins abandoned the fight, and sprinted after Sparrow. The pirates followed as well, and hastily grabbed their weapons on the way out. Connor immediately took to the roofs, followed by his Assassins. A pirate aimed his musket, and nicked Connor's leg. He let out a grunt, and fired both shots from his pistol at the pirates. He missed one, but the other landed squarely in the pirate's chest. Category:Blog posts